According To You
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Jen is stuck in an imprint with her not so loving werewolf boyfriend Jake when she falls in the love Matt Hardy the WWE superstar who also falls for her. Matt Hardy-WWE, Jacob Black-Twilight, Jen-OC. Related to the song According To You. No Lyrics.
1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Jen!" Jake yells from outside the door, "I asked for running pants not sweats! You stupid or something? You can't seem to do anything right, completely useless," he growls.

She hands him his running pants in exchange for the sweats grimacing at his words, "I'm sorry Jake I-"

"I don't care right now," he says snatching the pants, "We'll talk later." He wraps the pants around his leg and races toward the trees transforming in mid-stride.

Jen sighs watching her boyfriend disappear into the trees and heads back into the house.

She tries to justify that he's just overworked right now but the last several months have been like this. Him complaining about her nonstop. The love they shared was wearing thin. It didn't feel like he cared about her anymore. He treated her more like his maid than his girlfriend. She was surprised he hadn't fired her yet or something.

Tears dripped down her cheek and she rests her forehead on the counter, when suddenly the shrill ringing of her cell phone drags her from her sadness. A glance at the caller ID makes her heart pound.

"Hello," she answers.

"Baby," a soft purr echoes from the other line.

"Matt," she responds happily.

"How's my beautiful gal doing today?" The southern accent rings through the phone.

"I..." she starts and the morning's events replay in her mind.

"He upset you again didn't he?" Matt asks from the other line.

"H-he called me stupid...and useless...and can't do anything right," she replies holding back a sob.

"I can't even... i can't even imagine anyone even thinking about saying that to you..."he pauses on the other end, "I have half the mind to come over there and take care of whatever drove him to say it," Matt half growls from his end.

"That's not a good idea Matt, I've told you," she replies softly.

A sigh comes from the other line, "You don't deserve to be treated like that. Don't let him make you think otherwise, you understand?"

"I mess up a lot," is all she can think to say.

"So you make a few mistakes now and again. That doesn't give him any right for him to degrade you like that," Matt replies.

"O-ok," she responds.

Silence comes from his end followed by, "Are you busy?"

"No," she answers looking down at Jake's sweatpants in her hands.

"Well I'm in Seattle right now for a show... I get out in about an hour after I shoot my promo. Could you meet me at the Cold Stone on the west side of town? Or will he stop you? I wanna see you really bad, I can't get you out of my head beautiful... you're incredible you know that?"

Jen's heart beats faster at the words and leaves that loving ringing feeling. "He's on patrol right now... he'll probably be out late with the guys, I think I'll be able to make it. Aw thanks."

"I'll meet you there, and I'll be thinking about you," he says happily.

"See you there," she replies closing her phone with a smile. She glances at Jake's pants in her hands, and drops them to the floor. Grabbing her keys and phone she heads out the door stepping on the pants on her way out.


	2. Chapter 2

She pulls open the door to the ice cream place and steps inside scanning the booths.

Sitting in the back corner is a man with long black hair, brown eyes, muscular physique, and a gorgeous smile. He stands and waves her over. She reaches him and he holds his arms out wrapping her in a warm embrace.

"Matt," she smiles loving the warmth of his hug.

"Jen," he smiles back releasing his embrace on her and sits down.

She sits across from him and he reaches for her hands holding them in his own.

"I swear you get more and more beautiful every time I see you," he says then noticing a patch of make-up on her cheek. His brow furrows and he reaches a hand up and gently wipes some of it away uncovering a nasty colored bruise. Anger lights his features and she won't look him in the eyes.

"What happened?" he demands lifting her chin so her eyes meet his gaze.

Pain coats her eyes as she stares back. She closes her eyes and responds, "I... I fell and hit a doorknob..."

Matt can easily sense the lie and Jen can tell he didn't believe her.

He strokes her other cheek and says, "That's what you would tell everyone and they might believe. Now how about you tell me what really happened?"

Jen looks away but finally is broken by his gaze, "I messed up," she simply replied.

"Don't make excuses for him," Matt hisses, "This is not your fault, and he had no right!"

"He didn't do it very hard," she defends him quickly, "If he had it would have broken something."

"Oh so he didn't break anything so it's ok this time? He's still hurting you," Matt lifts his hand to check out the bruise and she flinches from him. His eyes cloud with hurt instantly and his hand drops. "You thought I was going to hit you..." He looks down at the table.

She can feel the sadness rolling off him in waves as she gathers her thoughts. She reaches across the table, takes his hand, and leads it to her hurt cheek. He looks into her eyes and she looks back replying, "Matt I trust you."

Matt brings his other hand over and cups her face gently examining the bruise before lightly placing a kiss on it. Jen's eyes close as he strokes her cheek gently and her eyes flicker back open as he releases his hold.

"It doesn't look to bad," he says taking her hand in his, "But bad enough." He stares at her a few minutes before saying, "I can't stand that someone is hurting you and I do nothing."

"You can't do anything," she replies, "He'd hurt you."

"I'm not scared of him hurting me. I'd rather him kill me than hurt you."

Instantly her grip on his hand tightens and her eyes grow wide, "I couldn't live if something happened to you."

"And I can't live without you," he replies.

He stares into her eyes for a few moments before leaning forward, pressing his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly 'Bleeding Love' streaming from Jen's phone forces them apart.

Without checking the caller ID she just answers, "Hello?" her heart is pounding like crazy and blood roaring in her ears, complete bliss of Matt.

"Where the fuck are you!" the angry voice of Jake her boyfriend demands.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" her heart beats faster if that's even possible.

"God you're so stupid. I told you the guys wanted to go out to eat in town tonight. With girlfriends. You're my girlfriend, and you're not here. If you're not here in 15 minutes I'm grabbing a random girl off the sidewalk as my date, got it!" he snarls.

"But I-" she stops as the dial tone meets her ear. She sighs and hangs up a tear drops down her cheek.

Matt stands up and walks around to the other side of the table, sliding in the booth with her, wrapping his arm around her as she cries.

"I- I have t-to g-g-go," she stutters trying to get free.

"Don't go," Matt whispers in her ear. "I'll keep you safe,

She's tempted to just stay in his arms, and ignore Jake's words. But after a few minutes she sighs, "No, I have to go. If I don't he'll just be worse, I have to face it at some time."

Matt frowns then replies, "Or maybe you don't…" he strokes his thumb on her arm.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asks, "He's not one to let things go."

"You wouldn't because… you could be with me… not go back," he stares into her eyes to show he's serious, "We can get out of here, you can come live with me in Cameron. It's the opposite side of the country, and my traveling… you can come too, I'll keep you safe," he says and adds, "We can be together."

Jen looks into his eyes and thoughts race through her head, it sounds amazing, but… but…, "He could find me," she whispers.

"You know some of the things to do to keep him from finding you, and I promise, I will keep you safe. I will have him rip my head from my shoulders before lay a finger on you."

She shivers at the thought knowing Jake could do just that, she draws closer to Matt her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, "My family… friends… the rest of the pack."

"They could find out eventually, after things calmed down. And the pack…" a look of anger flashes over Matt's features but he fights to control it. "They're like family right? Friends? What kind of family or friends can sit there and let that bastard hurt you mentally and physically when they have every capability of stopping it?"

She just looks down and sighs.

"If you don't want… it's ok," he says softly, "I just… love you so much. I want you, as mine."

"I want you too, I want it, more than you could ever imagine," she whispers snuggled to his chest.

"Then come with me," he whispers back.

"I can't just run," she replies softly.

"Why not?" he asks.

"They won't just go away," she answers.

"Yes they can, I can keep you from them, we can be together, in love. Settle down… have a family," he says hope glittering in his eyes.

Her heart soars at his words but sinks knowing she can't just walk away from her imprint.

After a few minutes she finally replies, "Yes."

Matt smiles widely, a gorgeous smile that could melt hearts.

"But," she starts, "Not yet."

His smile drops and he looks confused, "What?"

"I can't just run, I need to stay with Jake a little while longer."

"Why?" he frowns.

"To end things, make the end look near, I can't just skip out," she replies.

"Ok," he says and grips her hands, "And then… you'll be mine?"

"Yes," she nods.

"I guess I can wait, if you'll be mine. But if he hurts you again-" he starts.

"I'll be ok," she says cutting him. "I have to go now though, Jake will be mad if I'm much later."

Just as she finishes saying the words her phone starts ringing.

"Hello?" she answers with a quick intake off breath.

"Where. Are. You?" Jake's angry voice asks over the phone.

Matt quickly whispers in her ear, "Car troubles, say your friend is going to drive you over."

Jen repeats his lines and Jake replies, "What friend?"

"Just an old friend. You don't know him," she replies.

"Ok, I'll save you a seat," he says and hangs up.

"Car problems?" she questions.

"Valid excuse, and I get a little longer with you driving you over," he says.

"What about my car?"

"I'll have Jeff drive my car behind me while I drop yours off at your place," he says simply.

"You know where I live?" she asks.

"General idea, but an address would be nice," he says and smiles.

She smiles back and grabs a pen writing it down quickly on his hand. They both get out of the booth and she quickly grabs her purse starting to walk away when Matt grips her arm gently pulling her back.

He then presses his lips to her swiftly and holds her close to him. She kisses him back and wraps her arms around his strong figure leaning into his body. His tongue traces her lip and begs for entrance to her mouth, which she quickly permits. She moans softly as his tongue explores her mouth and he runs his hand down her back slowly. Reluctantly Matt pulls away after a few minutes and they both gasp for air.

"We… better… get going," she says between breaths.

"Yea," he frowns unhappily. He holds his hand out and she takes it at once and they head out to Matt's car.

He opens the passenger seat to his rental and Jen slips in, he closes the door then goes around to his side and shuts his door.

He inserts the key and grips the steering wheel looking down, then sighs.

"What's wrong Matt?" she asks placing her hand on his arm.

Instead of answering, he smashes his mouth to hers, kissing her once again. He leans over the seat and presses against her continuing the heated kiss. As her hand starts to grab for his shirt, her phone rings once again. Matt lets out an aggravated sigh leans back in his seat while Jen answers the phone.

"Emergency, Pack has something we have to do. Moved dinner to 7, so go hang out with your friend or something until then," Jake says quickly, "Gotta go." And the dial tone greets her ears once again.

"Did I hear that right?" Matt asks his eyes gleaming.

"Dinner was moved until 7, he said hang out with my friend or something til then," she replies.

Matt looks at the clock in the car that reads 5:30 then back at Jen, then glances out the window over at the motel next door.

Jen follows the movement of his eyes and her heart beats faster.

"We could… can we… it's right there… I want…" Matt tries to start but quickly fails.

Jen nods and replies, "Do you… have… you know?"

Matt pulls out his wallet, shifts through it and pulls out a package and shows it to Jen, pleading with his eyes.

"I want to," she replies and leans forward pressing her lips to his. He kisses her back then turns the car on, breaking off the kiss to drive to the motel's parking lot.


End file.
